What on earth is going on? we dont belong here
by imnotasawesomeasithink
Summary: Me and my friends get sucked into the game portal 2. what will happen? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! I AM ONE OF THOSE WEIRDOS THAT LIKES FLAMES! *grabs a flamethrower* FLAME THE HECK OUT OF IT!


**The Time We Were In Aperture**

One random day, or night because it was 9:08 p.m. I was at my house with my friends Natalia, Megan, Meghan, Margo, Ashley, and Malorie. We were taking turns on the computer playing a game I just got. It was called Portal 2. It was Ashley's turn, and she was one of those people who likes to use cheats. So as she was setting up godmode and noclip and whatever else, 3M (that's what we call Megan, Meghan, and Margo, the scientists of our little group) were talking. "Dang this is fun." Margo looked at me, "Where did you get this again?" she asked. "Well I got it at Target, but you can download it on Steam if you have an account." I said to her. Suddenly Malorie looked up at the screen, "Uh, Rachelle… is that supposed to happen?" I turned my head. The screen was flashing. Along with everything around us. "HOLD ON TO SOMETHING" I shrieked. Then I could have sworn I heard Ashley saying "we're here! It worked" but that might have been my imagination.

I looked around. Confused at first, but then filled with insane glee as I recognized where I was. I WAS IN APERTURE! I felt my pocket vibrate and as I pulled out my phone (that's what I grabbed), I saw a text from Natalia, then another, from Margo, and pretty soon the messages started flooding to my inbox. They varied from where am I, to what the heck, and yay. I knew where we were but I did a simple reply to all saying "IDK" then a familiar voice came on the speakers. "Hello and welcome to the Aperture Science Enrichment Center. If you are confused please lie down on your bed. A guidance counselor will be there shortly to give you a quick briefing." it was GLaDOS. OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODITS GLADOSTHISISTHEBESTDAYEVER! Okay, crazed fangirl freak-out over, breathe breathe. Okay, now, what to do, what to do… Oh I KNOW! "Hey, GLaDOS! I know who you are so I'm gonna ask, WHEN IS IT NEUROTOXIN TIME!" yeah… I'm weird like that. "well, I haven't seen a test subject so eager to die before… huh." suddenly I get another text from Natalia. _Omg this is like we had always wanted! We are in Aperture Science! I am so getting my days worth of this! _I looked for a camera. When I found one I smiled. "You don't get it!" I laughed, "Get what?" GLaDOS asked me. I then found the pointiest object in the room, and cut my wrist. (A/N no, I am not into self harm) Almost instantaneously, a greenish colored gas was leaking from the wound. "SEE? NEUROTOXIN!" I said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Natalia pov

I didn't say anything. I COULDN'T say anything. All I could do was stand there in shock. I AM AT APERTURE! Now all I need to do is meet Akita Neru, and this will have been the best day ever. Suddenly a voice came. It wasn't who I expected. A man's voice came over the speakers, "Hello, you have been in suspension for 2 minutes" the voice said. I walked around the room. Suddenly I heard banging on the door. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" I heard an all-too-familiar voice. "Hey, will you please open the door?" he called. "OKOTOWARI SHI MASU!" I shouted. "er… what?" he said. "ITS JAPANESE FOR I REFUSE! DON'T YOU LISTEN TO VOCALOID?" I yelled back. "uh… no, they told me if I ever used this MP3 player, I would DIE." he replied. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, said the core who might end up KILLING me later." I spat bitterly. "WHAT?" I heard a surprised squeak from behind the door. "Sorry, spoilers…" I said to him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Me: HAHA! Soooooo… nothing too interesting yet… but it will get better!**

**Dib: Yeah, keep telling yourself that…**

**Me: DIB! GET BACK INTO MY OTHER STORY! (which I WILL be updating soon I promise!) so uhh… I guess the only thing left is the disclaimer!**

**Miku: Imnotasawesomeasithink owns NOTHING!**

**Me: WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING HERE?**

**X.A.N.A.: I'm your conscience…**

**Me: FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY!**

**X.A.N.A.: how kind, I will.**


End file.
